Worried In Love
by Thumper1
Summary: A song fic about Numair/Daine, to "How Do I live?" First fic, no flames please...


Worried in Love  
  
  
  
Lately, all Daine could think about was Numair. Her friend, teacher, the mage she had come to love over the past few years. A few years ago, he had proposed to her. She knew he meant it, and that he still did. But she wondered, could she marry him? Would he one day turn to her and see a child, a little girl? Then would he still want her? She would have to take that chance, she loved him more than anything.   
  
How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,   
  
  
  
Later that day, Numair came home, tired and worn-out from the day's work. Daine moved aside, as he lay down next to her. She hadn't seen him very much over the past few weeks. He was always either down in his study, reading or teaching young mages-to-be in the palace classrooms.   
  
And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
  
"Numair?"   
  
"Yes magelet?" His voice was soft and warm. Comforting.  
  
"Do you still love me?" He noticed the hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Of course sweetling, why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just I never see you anymore, it's like you've forgotten me..." Her voice trailed off as he pulled her close. His hands wrapped around her waist, eyes gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.   
  
  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
  
  
"I'm sorry, magelet. I know I've been away too much lately, there had been so much work to do."   
  
She could feel his warm breath blowing gently against her neck as she gazed upward into his comforting eyes. The heat that she had come to know so well surged throughout her body as her lips met his. She had nearly forgotten how much she loved the feel of his body press against hers as he kissed her gently yet passionately. She felt like she was melting in his arms. She slowly ran her hands up his back and buried her finger in his hair, his hands gently stroking her back.   
Marriage. She had thought about it long and hard.   
  
  
  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
  
"Numair?"  
  
"Yes my love?" He replied, their noses touching as he gazed at her, Goddess she was beautiful. Not only beautiful, she was smart, funny, caring, he felt he could go on forever this way.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Her eyes wide with hope,   
yet so relaxed.   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel trapped, that you have to..."   
  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
  
She interrupted him.  
  
"No, I want to, very much. I love you, I always have. It doesn't matter to me that you are older, just as it should bother you that I'm younger. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you." She hid her face against his chest.  
  
He held her close. "I know how you feel."   
  
"So will you?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.   
  
"Of course my love, of course." With that, he lifted her head up, hands on her cheeks, and kissed her. He had kissed her in the past; it had always been wonderful. But at that moment, they felt as though they could never be truly separated, not by anything.   
  
  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
  
How do I live without you?   
  
How do I live without you baby?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; they belong to the talented Tamora Pierce. The words in italics are the lyrics to "How Do I Live," this version by Leann Rimes.  



End file.
